Mobile devices are prevalent in today's technology. A mobile device can include a relatively small, handheld computing device typically with a display screen with touch input or a miniature keyboard, for example a smartphone, a smartwatch, or a tablet computer. Mobile devices have an operating system that can run various types of software applications. Many mobile devices are equipped with cellular, Bluetooth, GPS, and/or Wi-Fi capability that allows connection to the Internet or other devices.